


Carnival

by Nyxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxwrites/pseuds/Nyxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a date to a fair and Cas would like a toy. Purely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

The fair was ridiculous. Small children raced left and right covering everything in a distinct layer of stick. The music was giving Dean a headache, or maybe it was the sound of the mothers and fathers yelling after their kids. A part of him felt choked. He always wondered what it would be like to have "normal" experiences with his parents, like going to the fairground. His mom probably would have watched her boys go on the roller coaster together, and Dean would have covered Sammy's eyes. Otherwise, Sammy would scream like a girl and embarrass him in front of the girl with the pretty blue eyes he wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with.

Dean grinned; at least one part of that fantasy was half true. He fully planned to get Cas on the Ferris Wheel, the seats were delightfully small. His date, that word still sounded kind of weird referring to the angel, was absolutely enamored with the whole affair. Not just the Ferris Wheel, but the entire fair. He had spent a solid twenty minutes in the hall of mirrors, watching himself walk around. Dean had been sure to kiss him in front of the mirror that enlarged his face just to point out to Cas how very red he turned. They'd bought cotton candy, "Dean, how did they turn this cloud blue?" and jelly beans, "Do these ones agree with your flatulence rhyme as well?". They even watched a clown do tricks, which amused Cas as much as it did the 5 year old girl watching. Dean had laughed along; almost sad they hadn't brought Sammy. He would have loved the clown.

Sam had agreed to give Cas and Dean some space since they started dating. "And anyway," Sam declared, "I need to be able to listen some good music sometimes." Dean had thanked him. Sam had been wonderfully accepting of him and Cas, if him loudly declaring "no shit, Sherlock," when he was first told they had feelings for each other was anything to go by.

It was just after noon, and Dean had finally pulled Cas away from the clown towards some more food. The nearest hot dog stand stood at the end of line of games. The booths were side by side, ten in all. 5 on one side, 5 on the other, forming an even hallway. They were set perfectly far apart to allow for line ups and crowds without blocking everyone. Dean led Cas down the line holding his hand tightly. Their hands were warm and slightly sticky. Dean wondered for a moment whether they would stay stuck like that, and then realized he wouldn't really mind.

Lost in his thoughts, Dean was practically wrenched from his feet when Cas decided to throw the brakes on. Cas was staring at the ball toss booth, or more accurately, to the back of it. Dean followed his line of sight to the prizes. Sitting on the top shelf was a crab, or rather a plush one. It was the size of Cas' torso and pretty well stuffed. The toy sagged a bit on the edges and the red colour was rather muted, but really pretty good for a fair prize. It's claws fell over the side of the shelf, two massive lumps of filling and fabric.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked, gently trying to tug him forward. "Dean, tell this man I would like to purchase the crab," Cas turned his eyes to Dean looking dead serious. He'd grown used to Dean telling him to keep quiet on cases (Dean would rather not have his cover blown), and he often used Dean as a speaking piece to the outside world. Dean's eyes bugged out a bit. "You want that?" he gestured wildly at the toy. "It's a kid's toy Cas, and a crappy one at that. You have to win the game to get it, and these freaking things are rigged anyway." Cas looked longingly back at the crab. "Dean, you have developed superior aim during your time as a hunter, I believe you can win it." Dean shook his head, "Why Cas, seriously." "It's my favorite animal," Cas declared, "and it seems to be social convention for a boyfriend to win a prize for his date." Cas indicated a teenage couple walking past, the girl's arms around a teddy bear. "So what you are going to win me something after?" Dean asked sarcastically. "If you wish," Cas' eyes were still fixed on the crab, it was a little creepy but sort of sweet. Dean had always wanted the opportunity for a proper fair date, and this was usually part of it. "You know what Cas, I'll get it for you, and you don't even have to get me something back." Cas' eyes finally turned to him, shining slightly. "Thank you Dean," he mumbled.

Dean cracked his knuckles and walked up to the booth. Throwing down the required three dollars, he addressed the Mc-job looking guy running it. "One game," he ordered. The guy handed with two balls and explained the rules. The target was a board with 50 or so circular holes rimmed in three different colors. Most were blue, less were yellow and only 5 were red. To win a tier 3 prize, as Cas' ridiculous crab was, he needed to land one ball in the red and another in the yellow. Dean weighed the baseballs in his hand. He'd done this sort of thing before, with his Dad. While for most kids that would mean bonding, but for him it was target practice. Dean choose to go for yellow first, it was an easier shoot, good practice. Counting to three, he popped the ball up in a curve. It landed at the center of three yellow holes and rolled into the nearest. Not a perfect shoot, but livable. Dean marked the second shot carefully, not intent on spending hundreds on this game. The toss was gentle this time, perfectly angled. Dean watched it go praying to God in his head, something along the lines of "let me make your son happy, don't be a bitch." The shoot was right on target, sliding through the hole without even hitting the sides.

The guy stared at the balls for a long moment before asking Dean, "Wat'cha want?" Dean looked over the idiot's shoulder at the prizes. "The crab," he glanced at the guy, daring him to challenge it. The guy couldn't care less and passed him the crab. Dean was quick to return to Cas and pass him the stupid thing to him. Cas' face lit up as he squeezed it. Dean ignored the booth guy's wide eyed stare as Cas quickly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Dean," he murmured, clutching the crab. Dean grinned, "Can we go eat now?" Cas nodded, playing with one of the crab's claws. Dean ran his arm around Cas' waist and pulled him towards the smell of hot dogs. The crab might looked idiotic, but Cas was happy and at least now the seat on the Ferris Wheel would be even smaller.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Shika for the prompt and the read through
> 
> I don't own Dean, Cas or Sam or Supernatural for that matter.
> 
> This is from my ff account, just putting all my fics in one place.


End file.
